


Comfortable Silence

by fringeperson



Series: Fandom Challenge [30]
Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, I will not disavow old works just because they're old and I'm a better writer now, Old Fic, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: Simon wondered how to tell Jeanette how he felt about her...~Originally posted in '10
Relationships: Jeanette Miller & Simon Seville, Jeanette Miller/Simon Seville, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Fandom Challenge [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007184
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Comfortable Silence

Simon was sitting almost halfway up the stairs, just watching his brothers flirting, in their own highly individual ways, with the two younger Chipette sisters. Alvin was attempting to endear Brittany with his musical brilliance and rhythmic genius – he'd put on the stereo and they were dancing. She was smiling, so it was probably working. Theodore, on the other hand, was baking cookies with Eleanor. They had mixed the dough together, and rolled out the cookies together, and now they were putting them in the oven, setting the timer, and cleaning up – and helping to get some of the flour off of each other's faces. They both seemed to be enjoying themselves, but they _were_ the true food lovers in their two families.

As for himself... well, he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. Personally, he was head over heels for Jeanette, but he had no idea how to go about showing her, or even if she really liked him the way that he liked her. Gathering his courage, if lacking somewhat in ideas, Simon adjusted his glasses on his nose and walked over to the Chippette of his dreams who was sitting on the couch, her nose in a book.

Oh, she was reading. He didn't like it when he was interrupted from his reading, perhaps best to not interrupt her either. That decided and his attempt to tell her how he felt postponed indefinitely, Simon decided to pick up a book and sit beside her. He smiled to himself when she snuggled up against him with a sigh, and he – as casually as possible – wrapped one arm around her, using his lap to support his book rather than holding it up.

Their siblings chuckled when Miss Miller came to take the Chippettes home, and they found Simon and Jeanette snuggled up together, arms wrapped around each other and dozing, their books forgotten in their laps.


End file.
